


In Theory

by Naina



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Go ugly early theory and why it doesn't work, James would be a great bartender, M/M, Smitten at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naina/pseuds/Naina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard’s friends just want to pull. He’s found a better choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “go ugly early” method explained by Richard in 13x06, and prompted to post by downthepub’s enthusiasm for a Uni!AU. They aren’t that young, but Richard’s only a few years out here.

1994\. A pub somewhere in London.

Richard and his friends are on the prowl tonight, with mixed results. One of them has just been rebuffed, and his group of friends argue about whether the tactic they favor works or not until someone waves the barman over to ask his opinion.

He looks at them for a moment, then forces back a smirk. “How do you know the girls aren’t doing the same thing?”

Ah. Well, they don’t. None of the young men want to admit that, so they retreat into the crowd, hoping to make a point in pulling the best-looking girls. It might be coincidence, it might be that they were overheard, but all of them are snubbed. Richard tries to chat up a few girls himself, but his eyes keep wandering back to the bar. More specifically, to the man behind it. The barman’s snappy comeback to his friend’s question had piqued his interest, and he keeps noticing things about him - his eyes, his calm, how easily he moves in the small space. The sting of defeat (and perhaps a touch of humiliation) irks his friends enough that they leave earlier than he’d like, moving on to another pub where they have more success.

On an evening he has to work late, Rich is pleasantly surprised by a few of his coworkers proposing a group dinner at that very pub. It’s been a few weeks since that visit with his mates; it’s a relief to see that the bartender recognises him and nods in greeting. He has to hide a silly smile every time the man is in his line of sight. Given how busy the place is and the presence of his coworkers, there’s no chance to go up and chat. 

He wants to, though, as much as he’s ever wanted to with a girl, and returns the next evening. Arrives early, has something to eat, is dressed as himself, not like he would for work or to pull. He’s come prepared, too, with a slip of paper in his pocket, which he’s able to hand the barman directly when he pays his tab. It had taken some hemming and hawing, but he’d written his first name and the phone number for the flat he’s sharing, then below it ‘could I have yours?’

It’s an effort to keep from being too obvious, watching the bartender read the note, so he looks away to the chalkboard listing the live entertainment for the month. There are a few names he recognises, but none he’d make the effort to come see. This isn’t a crap pub, but really, it’s the man handing out the drinks that has him coming back - the same man who pauses in front of him.

“Your change.” 

He holds out his hand but doesn’t dare look up. Coins and a folded piece of paper are pressed into it. “Ta, mate,” he replies, and catches a smile out of the corner of his eye.

Gorgeous little smile, that. He smiles to himself and waits until someone at the other end of the bar is being helped. Unfolds the paper to find a phone number, and a name: James.

“Hello, James,” he says under his breath. The piece of paper is tucked safely into his wallet, and he takes a long drink of his pint, happy to linger for a while. Some girls come in, of whom two are the sort he’d have tried to pull not so long ago. Perhaps they sense that, because they put quite a bit of effort into trying to pique his interest. It doesn’t work.

No, really. It doesn’t work, and this startles him. He’s always liked girls, and girls have always - well, almost always - liked him. Two months ago, these two wouldn’t have had to put any effort into catching him - the effort would have been on his part, and only if he’d wanted to bring them both back to the flat. Honestly, he has no idea if it’s because he’s in this bar, James’ bar, with James right there… 

James is interested enough to take his number, and provide his own. He has James’ interest, and James has his, which makes him feel better than if he were given all the girls’ numbers.

Richard finally polishes off the pint and slips off his stool. He makes sure to catch James’ eye and they exchange smiles before he sets off, ignoring the two girls.

He rings James the next day.


End file.
